A Surprise for Renji and Rukia
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Renji certainly wasn't expecting what he saw when he went to wake Ichigo up that morning, but Rukia sure wasn't complaining at this new surprise about Ichigo and a certain somebody else... Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warning/Disclaimer: **__Established yaoi relationship and boy!kissing! Plus a flabbergasted Renji and fangirling Rukia x3 oh, and definite OOCness and its an AU! :3 don't complain because if you don't like it, then it wasn't written for you. I own nothing!_

* * *

_**~x~**_

**A Surprise for Renji and Rukia**

**~x~**

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he stomped down the hall to his roommate's bedroom "Get up you lazy bum! You've got work to do." He griped, mentally sulking over being assigned wake-up duty after losing a bet to the orange haired male the week before. Annoyed that his friend was seemingly ignoring his calls, the tattooed man twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. "Ich-!" His yell was choked off when the redhead's cherry red orbs fell upon the bed.

There was Ichigo, with his wild orange bed hair, naked as the day he was born, octopus-ed about a pale stranger, who was _**male**_ and similarly bed-headed and nude. Renji just stood in the doorway and gaped for a solid four minutes. What the… He hadn't known Ichigo was gay!

Bronze eyes suddenly flickered open, either as a delayed reaction from Renji's yelling, and they wandered over the room sleepily before going to the doorway, seeing a floundering redhead at his bedroom door. The awoken orange head's blissful expression immediately soured. "What do you want Renji? I'm trying to sleep here." Ichigo grumbled crossly, wriggling around onto his other side and curling into the pale, broad chest of his mysterious lover.

Renji still hadn't recovered enough to properly answer his friend, who had coincidently fallen asleep again already. The doorbell rang, jerking him from his stupor, announcing the arrival of his raven-haired girlfriend. Stumbling backwards out of the room, Renji almost flew to the front door, jerking it open and startling the petite girl standing there.

"Renji! What's-?" Rukia's startled exclamation was cut short when the redhead took her dainty hand and gently pulled her inside quickly, dragging her across the hallway, through the living room, then back to the bedrooms. Rolling her violet eyes at what she thought Renji wanted, Rukia scolded her boyfriend. "Sex in the morning just a I get here? Renji, that's so rude. I'm not even in the mood."

The tattooed man didn't even acknowledge her indirect jibe that she didn't want to have morning sex with him, only stopped her in front of Ichigo's still open doorway with his large hands on her shoulders. Completely confused now, Rukia turned her eyes from Renji's and looked towards the bed as well. Her violet eyes widened at the two sprawled, fabulously naked men tangled in the sheets together.

Her reaction wasn't as nearly as quiet as her boyfriend's. "OHMIGAWSH!" The raven-haired Chappy-lover squealed, yes _squealed_, small hands flying to her blossoming pink cheeks. Her violet eyes sparkled with fangirl glee while Renji eyes bugged out of his head at her unexpected reaction to this surprise.

Ichigo twitched awake on the bed, forced awake by the icy chills running down his spine, a signal that a yaoi-obsessed fan was nearby. The orange haired male sat up on the bed abruptly, turning and glaring ferociously at his friends across the room, still hovering in his doorway. "Shut up! We're trying to sleep! Go away!" He demanded, grabbing his pillow and chucking it at the other two humans.

Rukia ducked without a blink, unwillingly to even let her own eyelids get in the way of her viewing pleasure, and the pillow was left to sail harmlessly over her head and thump innocently against Renji's annoyingly rock-hard chest, considering the redhead was doing an amazing impression of a statue just then.

"Whazzat Ichi? These yer friends?"

Rukia and Renji's focus immediately switched from the angry Ichigo to the now waking albino, watching as the eerily identical man propped himself up on one drool-worthy muscular arm, yawning and showing off pearly white teeth to match his skin and hair.

"Yeah. My really annoying ones." Ichigo replied to the pale stranger, scowl softening as he turned his chocolate orbs from his so-called annoying friends to his bedmate, using his fingers to fondly comb through unruly white locks.

The albino snickered and sat up all the way, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's lithe hips, using one tan shoulder as a temporary pillow. "Heya, m'name's Shiro. Nice t'finally meetcha. Ichi's told me loads 'bout yall." The stranger introduced himself with another yawn, slumping playfully heavy against Ichigo's side and grinning cheekily when Ichigo huffed but accepted the extra weight, moving only to adjust his arms to support himself up.

Rukia, remembering her manners through her rabid fangirlness, replied quickly. "My name's Rukia and this is my boyfriend, Renji. It's nice to meet you." She elbowed Renji in the ribs sharply for him to speak as well, smiling with delight and practically rocking on her heels.

"Ow! Um, yeah, hi." Renji mumbled, rubbing his now sore side, his mood also sore because he was apparently the only one who was absolutely flabbergasted by this sudden surprise change in his life. It was like being slapped in the face with a wet noodle. It didn't necessarily hurt or was bad; you just didn't like it.

"Now that's that done, can you two leave so we can get dressed?" Ichigo asked muttered, giving Renji a meaningful look that clearly said, drag-your-psycho-girlfriend-out-of-here-before-I-do-it-myself. The albino now with a name to match his similar face, was already starting to crawl out from underneath the covering protection of Ichigo's blanket.

Suddenly realizing the two were indeed without clothes, Renji blushed an angry red and mumbled incoherently before leaving hurriedly, snatching Rukia around her tiny waist and lifting her out with him, pulling the door closed behind them with a snap. The redhead could hear Shiro's amused snickers through the wood.

"Let me down, you baboon! I can walk!" The back-to-normal Rukia cried out and kicked, straightening out her pretty pastel blue dress with dignity when Renji obeyed her "request" and set her carefully on her feet. Leading the way to the kitchen, the raven-haired beauty seated herself at the kitchen table as her boyfriend numbly began preparing breakfast, subconsciously making sure to prepare extra for their unexpected guest.

Just when it was almost ready, Ichigo and Shiro came into the room, Shiro wearing a borrowed shirt and jeans that Rukia clearly recognized as Ichigo's, that were too large on him but seemed to fit the albino's slightly more muscular body perfectly. The white-haired man sat next to her while Ichigo remained standing behind him, toweling his hair dry. She also noticed that both Ichigo's vivid orange and Shiro's pure white hair were damp from the shower. _'Huh, I didn't think they were up there that long and I didn't hear the water turn on twice. Wait…_' Her thoughts slowed and she blushed happily at her mind's implications. '_Then that means~…'_ Her suspicions were confirmed when Ichigo spoke.

"Hey, I left a little soap in your hair Shiro. Sorry about that." The orange head then took the towel he'd previously been using and flopping it over his lover's pale head of hair, proceeding to towel it dry as well. Shiro purred at the massage of his scalp and leaned back into Ichigo with a blissful expression, tilting his face up towards the other male. The ochre-eyed man leaned down and pressed his lips to the albino's lips briefly in an upside down kiss before straightening.

Rukia squealed again loudly, startling Shiro who swore and looked at her with surprise-widened golden orbs while Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation and comfortingly hugged his shocked boyfriend around his shoulders. Renji got the worse of the surprise however, and he cursed heaven and hell when he accidentally touched the hot frying pan and burned the knuckle of his pinky finger.

Rukia immediately donned a guilty look and jumped up to fetch the aloe to aid her wounded boyfriend while Ichigo murmured an explanation to his female friend's abrupt sound of glee to his thoroughly bewildered albino lover.

"Oh yeah, Renji, I almost forgot." Ichigo said suddenly, looking up to meet Renji's cherry orbs where the redhead was having his pinky slathered in sticky green aloe by his apologetic girlfriend. "I'll be moving in with Shiro starting tonight so you can have my room if you want." The last part he directed to Rukia who, after she had finished bandaging up the tattooed redhead, had gone back to staring happily at them.

Renji blinked before nodding slowly. "Uh, okay." Rukia mimicked his movement much more enthusiastically, weirdly more perversely pleased that she was getting a room where two obviously hot males had fucked together than she was at getting to share an apartment with her boyfriend of seven years. Why he hadn't proposed yet was beyond Ichigo.

Shiro grinned at his boyfriend's roommate's acceptance of their plans and he scooted back in his chair, opening his arms up to Ichigo invitingly. The orange head shrugged and sat in the albino's lap, content when muscular pale arms wound snugly around his waist and a dry kiss was placed behind his ear with loving fondness.

Renji's face attempted suicide by spontaneous combustion while Rukia seriously struggled to contain another squeal that would possibly harm all three male's eardrums if she released it.

After a whole day of incidents like this (one including Rukia fainting when she walked in on them about to get hot and heavy on the bathroom sink), Ichigo left for Shiro's apartment fully packed and Renji couldn't help but feel relieved that his girlfriend had finally lost those sparkles in her eyes and that the near-identical pair had finally stopped trying to give him a heart attack.

* * *

_Heehee~! That was even cuter than the original! :D_

_Please review lurvs! :) _


End file.
